The 6th Year
by Danny2005
Summary: American at Hogwarts.Who is she?All this starts on Hermione's 16th birthday.Maybe Harry and Ginny get together.Read and see for yourself.Chapter 2 coming soon!!R/R please!!PG for some naughty words and some kissy kissy action.No upload until 10 reviews!!


Hermione jumped out of bed quickly and pulled on her robes.  
  
"Bloody hell! I can't believe I'm going to be late."  
  
"Wh..What's going on?" asked a sleepy Lavendar.  
  
"Today's my birthday and McGonagall gave Ron and Harry special permission to take me to Hogsmeade and to be quite frankly I'm late!" she yelled ecstatically.  
  
"Oh." Was all Lavendar said before pulling her curtains and going back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Common Room, Harry and Ron sat eagerly checking their watches.  
  
"Why d'you think she's taking so long for?" asked an impatient Ron.  
  
"I dunno. She's a girl. What d'you expect?" Harry answered.  
  
"Geez you'd think Hermione, "miss perfect", would be on time for her own birthday celebration."  
  
"Yeah, ya would especially it being Hermione."  
  
"Oh, hello boys. Sorry took so long. Woke up late!" said an out of breath Hermione.  
  
"G'mornin' Hermione,"said an almost surprised Harry.  
  
"Finally," said Ron, "Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," she said still out of breath.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you can ride with me on my broom," Harry piped in.  
  
"All right," she replied.  
  
They walked out the giant, oak doors of Hogwarts, down the stairs, onto the lawns, and got on their brooms. The three of them chatted all the way to Hogsmeade happily as the cool, crisp air hit their faces. When they arrived, they first went to 3 Broomsticks Inn to get a bite to eat before walking around.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You really didn't have to do this."  
  
"We know Herm. We just wanted your 16th birthday to be exciting," replied Harry smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Ron.  
  
"After all, as the muggles call it, it is my 'Sweet Sixteen!'" Hermione said.  
  
They walked around Hogsmeade until the sun started to set.  
  
"Well, I think we'd better get back to the castle for dinner," Harry stated throwing a look at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, we should go really," responded Ron acknowledging Harry's look.  
  
"If we really have to," whined Hermione child like.  
  
As they were walking to retrieve their brooms, Hermione accidentally ran into a boy about their age who looked to very sad, but strangely familiar.  
  
"Watch out," he muttered angrily as he passed.  
  
"That was rude," commented Ron.  
  
"I know. He looks very familiar though." Hermione replied with a puzzled look.  
  
"Umm.guys, we should get going really it's almost dark," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we should!" Ron's eyes sparkling as he said this.  
  
They walked into the school getting hellos as they went to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner went as usual with the talking and laughing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked about what they were going to do over Christmas even though it was still at least two months away.  
  
As they walked up the stairs to the Common Room, Hermione couldn't help but think of the boy they saw in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Why does he look so familiar? Where do I know him from?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Herm, what's wrong?" asked Harry looking puzzled.  
  
"Nothing..Nothing a' tall," she answered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione nodded. They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady and Ron and Harry gave each other a slight nod.  
  
"Shut your eyes, Hermione!" Ron commanded.  
  
"Why? What are you doing? You better not."  
  
But before she could finish her sentence the portrait swung open and the Common Room (full of people) burst into Happy Birthday. As she walked in, her eyes became wide and tears streaked her face.  
  
"You guys, did you do this all?"  
  
"Well yeah, we did," replied a smiling Harry.  
  
"You didn't need to. I had enough fun in Hogsmeade. I love you two; you're the best friends in the world."  
  
"We love you, too," Ron said.  
  
Fred and George made their way through the crowd.  
  
"Hullo," Fred said, " Happy birthday!"  
  
"How old are you now, Hermione?" asked George.  
  
"I'm 16," she answered.  
  
"Yes, the same age as Fred's girlfriend," he blurted out.  
  
"Wha?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Oops!" stammered George almost laughing while watching Fred turn maroon.  
  
"Fred!" Hermione gasped, "I would've never thought you'd go with a girl younger that you!"  
  
"Well, I.I changed my mind. And she isn't exactly 16 yet. Her birthday is in October," he stammered.  
  
Ron stood with a shocked look on his face, and Harry just stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey Ron.Ron are you there?" George asked as he nudged him in the side.  
  
"Yeah, wha were you sayin'?" asked Ron still in shock.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal!" announced Fred still a shade of maroon.  
  
"I think it's cute," Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah, what she said," Harry stammered trying to act normal.  
  
"Hello," said a girl with round blue eyes and blonde hair, "I'm..uhh..looking for Fred..Fred Weasley."  
  
"Righ' here, Lily, dear," said Fred now smiling.  
  
They quickly kissed, and Fred introduced Lily.  
  
"Uhh..guys, this is my .girlfriend, Lily..Lily Black."  
  
"Hi," she said blushing.  
  
A few minutes passed until it hit Harry.  
  
"What did you say your last name was?" he asked her.  
  
"Black," she answered comfortably.  
  
"That's what I thought. You're not by any chance related to um.Sirius Black; are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," she said, "I'm his daughter."  
  
At this, Harry gasped and turned to Ron and Hermione for assurance. Both Ron and Hermione looked as shocked as he did. Lily was puzzled at why they were so shocked.  
  
"Why is everyone so shocked?" she asked turning to Fred.  
  
"Well, Love," he replied, "It's just.."  
  
"Sirius is my godfather!" Harry spit out.  
  
"What?" Lily stammered.  
  
"You heard me. I said Sirius is my godfather," Harry said smoothly this time.  
  
"What's wrong, Love?" asked Fred.  
  
"Nothing," she replied moving into Fred's embrace, " I guess I'm just tired and of course shocked."  
  
Fred wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her lightly on the head.  
  
"Looks like someone loves ol' Gred there," smirked the other twin.  
  
"Shut up!" Fred said defensively and hugging Lily still closer.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was rude, Lily. I'm just as shocked as you are. Sir..I mean your dad has never told you about me or my mum or dad?"  
  
"Nope not a' tall," replied Lily sadly still clinging to Fred.  
  
Hermione piped in, "Umm..to change the subject. What house are you in, Lily?"  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor. That's how Fred and I met. He showed me around the first day I was here."  
  
"Oh, you must be the empty bed I see every morning," Hermione commented.  
  
"Yep, that's me," she replied smiling evilly at Fred.  
  
"Exciting birthday I must say," Hermione commented.  
  
"Indeed," replied Ron.  
  
"Hey Lily, would you like to go to the dormitories for a moment?" asked Hermione cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, that would be better than leaving me here with all these boys alone," Lily replied jokingly.  
  
Lily and Fred kissed quickly as the girls walked away and up the stairs  
  
1 DORMITORIES  
  
"So," Hermione asked, "How'd you like Hogwarts so far?"  
  
"Oh, it's better than my old school in America where I lived with my mom," answered Lily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily, but, how did you and Fred really get together?"  
  
"I accidentally ran into him on the train. He asked me what my name was and I the same I asked him the same. We then parted and I want to look for ended sitting with them (the twins) and another boy. I think uhh..Lee Jordan was name."  
  
"Ah, yes. He's in our house as well and a good of the twins. As you were saying," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I had dropped a quill on the train and he found me to return it. We became friends instantly, but our relationship turned to be more than friends. Fred sent an owl to me at breakfast one morning asking me out. As I felt the same for him as he for me, I said yes, and here we are today," Lily explained happily.  
  
"That's so sweet," Hermione sighed.  
  
"If I might ask, who do you like? Don't try lying cuz I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Well, you see, there's this boy in Ravenclaw I've been dying to talk to, but I'm too scared," Hermione said.  
  
"What for?" asked Lily.  
  
"Because I like him!" she replied.  
  
"Well, tell me his name then, and I'll have a talk with him soon, Hermione."  
  
"His name is Zak Frost," she stammered.  
  
The girls chatted on like this while down in the Common Room (almost empty) the guys talked, too.  
  
2 COMMON ROOM  
  
"Whoa!" is all Ron could say as the girls walked out of sight.  
  
"Yep, and she's mine," Fred boasted.  
  
"You lucky bastard," Harry said as he patted Fred on the back.  
  
"Are you going to.." George trailed off, "never mind."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry dear, Forge, you'll get yours later, and I'm pretty sure you won't like it either," threatened Fred balling up his fists.  
  
"Never thought Sirius would have a daughter. Let alone a hot one," Harry slipped, "Oops!"  
  
"I agree," said Ron, " but you know I like Katie Bell."  
  
"Shut up the lot of you!" screamed Fred, " I'm the only one aloud to make remarks like that. Besides only out of earshot are you aloud to continue!"(smiling)  
  
"You're just lucky you've got a girl, Fred," Harry said blankly.  
  
"Yeh," said Ron glumly.  
  
"So how 'bout them Yankees?" said George smiling, but that quickly faded when everyone stared at him with questioning looks, "What?"  
  
"Stuff it!" said Ron.  
  
"Hey, boys. Miss us?" came a voice from behind.  
  
"Yeh, a lot. We would've died without you," said Harry rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hello, Love. Did ya miss me?" Fred inquired smiling.  
  
"Yeah, a lot," Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
She walked over and kissed him.  
  
"Well, I'm bloody tired," Ron stated sleepily.  
  
"Yeh, me too," Harry replied, "got a Quidditch meeting with the teachers tomorrow early to help sort out the team for this year."  
  
"I better get to bed, too. I'm beat, but thanks everyone for a perfect birthday," Hermione added with a little smile to Lily.  
  
"See ya tomorrow guys," said Lily.  
  
"Night all," George said leading the 'sleepy train.'  
  
The rest of a group retired to their dormitories except Lily and Fred who remained in the Common Room by the fire. 


End file.
